The present invention relates to a reversible electromechanical device for remotely controlling the orientation of the reflecting surface of rear-view mirrors for motor vehicles.
Electromechanical devices for orientating the reflecting surface of rear-view mirrors are already known, but such devices currently have the following considerable disadvantages which significantly limit their diffusion:
a complicated mechanical structure, with consequent considerable bulk and poor reliability in operation, PA1 non-reversibility of the orientation movements, i.e. the reflecting surface cannot be orientated manually from the outside since the device opposes and prevents such motion, PA1 sensitivity of the reflecting surface to vibrations, due to the presence and nature of the articulations interposed between the retention shell and said surface.
The considerable dimensions of current actuator devices causes the reflecting surface's retention shell to be given large dimensions which are not always compatible with aerodynamic and aesthetic requirements. The non-reversibility of the orientation movements involves the use of an orientatable coupling to support the shell, in order to allow the manual orientation of said shell if the electromechanical device acting on the reflecting surface fails to operate, while sensitivity to vibrations reduces the functionality of the rear-view device due to the unpleasant movement of the reflected images.